Once upon a time
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: ... I knew a girl who changed my life. 'The times you felt eternal are the ones that make you who you truly are'   short SasuSaku One-shot. Please review.


'**Once upon a time…'**

**Real life is not a fairytale and it will never be no matter how hard you try to make it one. **

**Real life cannot and will never start with the phrase 'Once upon a time'. **

**We're not kids anymore, so let's face the fact. We haven't grown up in a world where we can make dream whatever we want and we will not grow old making dreams turn into reality either. **

**So let's face it. **

**Real life can never be 'Once upon a time'. **

**Real life can never be 'once'. It's always forever. It's never ending no matter how hard we try to make ends meet. They won't. Stop trying. **

**Real life isn't quite 'upon'. It can be in every unthinkable and despicable position your dirty minds tries to put her in. They don't say life's a bitch for nothing. **

**Real life can't be identified as an 'a'. It could just as well be an 'an' or an 'a'. You never know. But then again, who does?**

**Real life can never be 'time'. Nobody can turn back time, nobody can run trough time, nobody can seize it in his hands and manipulate it with all his force or tenderness, so, I guess it would be fair that real life would be just as equal. Time passes and the real life remains. What goes up must come down. It's as simple as that. As long as we have gravity, we have reality. And as long as we have reality, we seem to have time. Shit is, nobody can run away from time, not even real life.**

**I do not have a 'once upon a time'. Nobody had, nobody has, nobody will.**

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently as he saw that Sakura kept re-reading the paper she held in her hands numerous times. "I for one, think it's fitting enough for the project Kakashi told us about."

But the girl didn't say a word. Her eyes wondered over the article, admiring Sasuke's handwriting but being more than just disappointed of what he decided to make of Kakashi-sensei's great idea of writing a short story beginning with 'Once upon a time'.

"C'mon, Sakura, I don't have all day. I gotta go train."

"This is not what Kakashi-sensei was looking forward to." She mumbled.

"As I'd care. I was being realistic. _**My**_point of view."

"It should have been a story, a fairytale, a lege…"

"Fairytales are not real." He said getting up from his chair and taking his essay out of the girl's small hands.

Sakura opened her eyes in shock. She just argued "You can make them real if you believe!"

"I don't. Now get out of the way. I'm late." He grunted as he tried to push her aside from the front door of the apartment they shared together with Naruto and Sai (an evil punishment that made Kakashi grin to his ears each and every time he remembered).

"You called me here for my opinion. You can at least wait until I have the time to answer."

He shook his head indifferent. "I don't care anymore. Now move."

"Training isn't everything you know!" she protested, not moving and inch as he continued to try to get to the door, the one she was blocking with oh-so-much-style.

"To me it is. I give a fuck about Kakashi's stupid idea of being creative. I'm more creative on the field kicking Sai's poor ass than sitting before my desk with a paper in front of me and a pen in my hand."

"I'm glad you are, but I didn't ask you." She stated flatly.

"Move, Sakura."

"No." she didn't even flinch.

"Goddammit, move already…"

"Real life is forever, but forever is always a dream. Reality, it truly is a bitch, it's 'upon' anything, but dreaming is also upon our true selves and that's what counts. And 'an' or 'a' don't always matter, you can't call true life everything you'd want, but a fairytale can be what you want it to be. Time should never stop you from doing what you want to do. In reality, the more time you spend the better, but in your dreams, the times you felt eternal are the ones that make you who you truly are."

Her eyes closed. Her hands shaking. Tears threatening to fall.

His eyes wide open. His words left unspoken. His heart beating.

"I'll go, don't worry." She said.

Her hands found the door but as she opened it, she stopped dead turning her head slightly before closing the door. "If you erase 'nobody' and add 'I', you'll see that you truly have the power to control time, that you can do anything you want, you had a 'once upon a time', you have one, and you always will."

Sasuke didn't need to say another word to her. He was sure she already knew what he was thinking about.

He pulled out the chair and sat at his desk taking out another sheet of paper and a pen. He started writing again.

Once upon a time I knew a girl who changed my life…

_This is a small and stupid one-shot. Don't blame me. I know it's stupid.. I made it originaly for my longer fic __'You, me and his jealousy' as a flashback. Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think _

_The next chapter in You, me and his Jealousy will be a little late by the way, and I'm sorry for that. And here's a little spoiler. It will be a flashback chapter, a chapter in which Sasuke remembers all the times Sakura's been there for him and all the times he did her wrong. I'm babbling. Sorry._

_Don't forget to review :D _


End file.
